While obesity is well known as a risk factor for metabolic diseases (e.g. diabetes), visceral white fat (i.e. visceral white adipose tissue or visceral WAT) is particularly associated with disease risk (Klein, S., et al. Diabetes care 30, 1647-1652 (2007)). In contrast, brown adipose tissue (BAT) can be beneficial to a subject and increasing BAT formation has been explored as a therapeutic approach to treating metabolic disorders and obesity.